The FunEditor4
The FunEditor4 (also known as ProjectMaker3, FunEditor4 Studios, FE4Pro112, FunEditorsWorld9944, JediFunEditor4, StarWarsAndCODFan1999, Trekker Pro, and StarWarsFan2015) is a user on GoAnimate. He first joined GoAnimate on May 5th, 2012 with his first Star Trek video, Time Travel Part 1. The First Year In July/August 2012, he started making grounded videos. The first grounded video he has ever done is "Fred Gets Grounded For Kicking A Stranger." As a result of the birth of his grounded series, he started making more. He even worked on the newer episodes of the Zack series since he's a hardcore fan of the original Zack series. Even though the Zack series from the original creator was created long before FunEditor4 created his Fred series, it's confirmed that the Fred series is set in the exact same timeline and universe as that series. In September 2012, after the takedown of the Star Trek Quogs theme, he decided to work on both the grounded series and the unappreciated Battlefront series to make up for the Star Trek fanimated series. As months pass by, he made very little Star Trek videos and, despite controversy from the Go!Animate Community, grew more focused on making his own test run that would result in a quintessentially groundbreaking revival of the grounded series. FunEditor4 accomplished his take on mrlegofan404's Brian, which would set the foundation for more videos to come. The Kevin series was also done to show he understands the characters, in some ways. He jumped right into the big league in December of 2012 and began a soft reboot of Memy9909's Jeremy series. He would even go on doing the Jock Gets Grounded series at the same time.. caroline0204 criticized him once after seeing the video where he dated Princess Denise, but despite his little freak-out where he made some war video between FunEditor4 and others, they did get along well and merged their grounded series to make the GoAnimate Grounded Universe. The Journey Continues On January 4th, 2013, a month after the premiere of Jock Gets Grounded, he bought some GoBucks to make some more grounded series. This was where his grounded series started to broaden and extend in scope. The Brian series would be made at that time to be a soft-reboot of the Jeremy series, meaning the events that took place in that series had to be shifted to his time, and a sequel to adamkleinschmidt2003's original series and Memy9909's Brian videos. He would bring in certain key elements he once introduced in the Jeremy series to the Brian series. That is where he introduced the infamous Baxter-Murkekow incident story arc, where Baxter beat up Murkekow and loses everything (ex. his girlfriend Princess Denise). He also did another series of his own called Garrick Gets Grounded, the twin-series to caroline0204's Eric series. He even did videos of the Eric series to go along with caroline0204's videos. In March 2013, he would proceed on doing multiple grounded series. That includes Zack. He would return to his Fred series, mrlegofan404's Brian series, and the Kevin series in favor of the all-new continuity made. On April 26th, 2013, he proceeded onto doing the Juan, Mark, and Jacob series. Sometime in May 2013, he went on making several other grounded series. Due to the amount of rebellous instincts set out by Jamiah Citizen at the time, he made the Maya series. He even did the Gary, Shane & Professor, James (caroline0204), Then in June 2013, he went on doing the Chris series and the Felix series In July of 2013, he went on doing not only another grounded series he created known as Bucky Gets Grounded, but went on doing several other grounded series such as Darren and Daniel, Eddy, Eddie K, The Seek For Change In August of 2014, he went back on doing the Brian series again since adamkleinschmidt2003 returned to do more episodes. He even returned to do the Zack series due to the realization it became popular over the years. He engaged the Three Park Boys in a little video war with the use of characters from Spider-Man 3 and The Amazing Spider-Man 2. That war would dissolve in January 2015 though. In 2015, however, he realized his mistakes, revisited the original Zack series, and went back to his previous Zack videos in order to have them connect to the original series. Long-time hiatus He left GoAnimate back in October 2015 because of the changes going on at the GoAnimate website, the way louielouie95 is treating the continuity of the original creator's Zack series, Pip2010's unexpected deletion of his grounded videos, and, most importantly, the poor reception of his recent video that was posted on YouTube, "Jock Kills Eraine." That video was later deleted from his GoAnimate channel. Resurgence He returned to GoAnimate from June 13, 2017-May 1, 2018. While he did finish some episodes for his current grounded series (Zack and Fred) and reuploaded almost all of his videos from his GoAnimate channel, including some never before seen grounded videos, the original versions of his older grounded videos, and exclusive director's cuts of some of the grounded videos he or other people did, he is still not done on that website. He came back two more times and try to finish doing his things, his goals were still not accomplished. After a ten-month hiatus, he returned on February 3, 2019 to finish where he left off, despite some scheduling conflicts and school work to tackle. He joined Discord at the same time to connect with GoAnimators he did or did not know at the time. A day after he returned, he has concluded his Fred series after seven years and has proceeded with the Zack series and the Derek series over the course of nine months. However, for The FunEditor4, even the decisions he made for his final run on GoAnimate can be a double-edged sword. The End Of An Era On December 13th, 2019, after working on Zack The Movie: The Vengeance Of Derek and the Zack series finale, The FunEditor4 accomplished his mission to complete his take in the grounded trend and retired from GoAnimate on that same day. His retirement would be announced two days after. He is currently remaining as a writer and as a creative consultant to oversee the future of the GoAnimate Grounded Universe (GGU). The Derek and Triplets series have all been cancelled due to the amount of time and effort he put into his movie. List Of Grounded Series He Did *Zack *Brian (adamkleinschmidt2003) *Garrick *Bucky *Dave *Jock *Roderick List Of Grounded Series He Cancelled *Terry *Tucker *Tyson *Wallace *Richard JamiahTheGangster2005 *Jack *Mike *James *Duke *Wiley *Jacky *Alan *Derek *Donimic *Morgan *Elizabeth *Brian *Lucas *Gumble *Juan *Mark *Aaron *Maya *Eric *Kevin *Harold *Eddie K *Brendan *Hassan *Pat *Jake *Waxter *Kai *Timmy Turner *Steven *Rex *Reese *Garrett *Shane and Professor *Chris *Gary *Brian *Isaac *Joel *Linlin *Eddy *Jacob *Felix *Josh *Davey *Darren and Daniel *Gavin List Of Grounded Series He Planned But Cancelled Plans To Them *Liam *Frank *Nicolas *The Lonestar Family *Bronson *Thomas *Clark Kent *Chesney *Adam *Rocko *Sid *Roy *Frankie *Tim *Connor *Jake *George *Tony *Dominic Likes *Making Grounded Videos *Editing *Star Wars *Star Trek (Films & TV shows) *Back To The Future *Friday The 13th *A Nightmare On Elm Street *Halloween *Hellraiser *DC Comics related TV shows or movies *Marvel related movies *Harry Potter *Alien *Terminator *Battlestar Galactica (1978) *Phantasm *RoboCop *Indiana Jones *Predator *Men In Black Dislikes *Memy9909, Icy, lucashome64, Shad Wiggle, UTubeTrollPolice, and other bad users. *Wars, spams, scams, etc. *Any other film that he considers to be bad. Trivia The longest video he has ever made was the Star Trek fanimated series episode, "The Alien Intellect", which ran for 25 minutes. The Vengeance Of Derek now takes the trophy. The most popular grounded video that he has ever made was "Eric Misbehaves At Pizza Hut", according to the statistics on GoAnimate at the time. The longest grounded series overall and the longest grounded series FunEditor4 did was the Zack series from the original creator. with a broken record of nearly 200 episodes (counting out those that are not considered canon). The Jock Gets Grounded series, which ran from 2012-2015, has been considered to be the longest of FunEditor4's original grounded series. Of all the characters he remade from other users, AnimeCat9000's Erika character turned out to be the first FunEditor4 got right. She was also the only character to be made using free GoBucks. Category:1999 Births Category:Users Category:Awesome Users Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Baxter Fans Category:Dora Haters Category:Memy Haters Category:Star Wars fans Category:Superman Fan Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Caroline0204 Fans Category:Calebcomedian fans Category:Loves Ewoks Category:Robocop Fan Category:Star Trek fans Category:Phantasm fans Category:Alien fans Category:Predator fans Category:Terminator fans Category:Peter Pan fans Category:Cinderella fans Category:Men In Black fans Category:Vyonder Category:Vyonders Category:Adults Category:GoAnimators Category:People that retired goanimate Category:People That Retired Vyond